TASproductions
TASproductions is a YouTuber that does entertainment and reviews for various forms of media. He's mostly well-known for his TV Talks segments as well as participating in his Veggietales Abridged series. For several years, he was seen as one of the larger VeggieTales YouTubers. However, due to complications with the fanbase for the VeggieTales Abridged series, as well as the fanbase at large, he has ceased making VeggieTales content, and is primarily shifting his focus to his secondary channel, Media Mementos. Meanewhile, the TASproductions channel itself will be used as a channel for side content. Current Shows VeggieTales Abridged TASproductions' flaghip series, revolving around the concept of taking the innocent, family friendly series, VeggieTales, and turning it completely on its head. While it started as a simple gag-based series, it eventually evolved into a more story-based series with reoccurring themes, and more character development. In recent times, TASproductions has admitted that he has growing hostility towards the show, and largely regrets creating it. This is primarily due to the series being the only one that has been able to pull in decent viewership, despite how he claims that the series is simple and easy to produce. All other shows that used to do well on the channel were completely ignored in favor of the show. Combined with the fanbase being openly hostile to any change in tone or structure, and impatience for future episode releases, has led TASproductions to cut the series short, and cease VeggieTales content upon the final episode's release (with the exception of releasing the remaining episodes of Gourd Games). Mr. Crocker Plays ____ A series of Let's Plays performed as Mr. Crocker from The Fairly Oddparents. Unnamed Review Series (Media Mementos) A higher-produced, and more critical version of TV Talks. This is said to be the series that he is most proud of. While beginning on the TASproductions channel, they were quickly moved to a second channel, due to VeggieTales Abridged taking all the viewership, and stunting the series' growth. Gourd Games A Let's Play series where TASproductions and Alfonzo Cortez portray Jimmy and Jerry gourd from VeggieTales. Each episode focuses on the gourds playing a particularly notorious game. Every episode was recorded over the summer of 2018, Once the remaining episodes finish airing, it has been confirmed that there will be not be any more produced, given that the series was considered a one-time thing, and TASproduction's current distaste for VeggieTales content. Former Shows VeggieTales: Live & Reloaded During VeggieTales' dark age/hiatus period, TASproductions and Alfonzo Cortez decided to create their own VeggieTales episodes, in the style of radio plays. Beginning as two fan-scripts that they shared for fun, the series quickly grew in popularity, convincing the two of them to pick up the series as a regular staple for the channel. The series well received for the quality of the character impressions, and similar writing style to the original series. However, towards the end of the series' run, TASproductions had noted that the episodes were starting to sharply decline in viewership and support, pinning the blame on VeggieTales Abridged taking it away. Due to this, and the original VeggieTales series returning under its original management, TASproductions and Alfonzo agreed that VeggieTales: Live & Reloaded had served its purpose, and ended it with a reading of an unproduced episode based off of the 2000 Presidential Election. TV Talks A simple review series where TASproductions would record his opinions on certain shows and networks. At first, these videos would come out at random, but towards the middle of the show's run, it would come out with one video (then later two videos) each Monday. The series disappeared in March 2019 with little to no fanfare, ultimately being replaced by Media Mementos. T on ______ TASproductions' first review series, recorded early in his YouTube career. As of Summer 2019, each of these has been privated, due to TASproductions not looking back on the series fondly. How I Would've Made it TASproductions discussing how he would have improved on bad shows or movies that he has discussed. Let's Talk About... A longer version of TV Talks that was not about only TV Shows. Hap-Hap-Happy in Fairfield A mini-series revolving around the song Hap-Hap-Happy in Fairfield from The Good Sports Gang. Personal Vids * Leo No-Arms Can't Fly * The Worst Video Ever! * The Quarrel Brothers: ** Part 1 ** Part 2: Video Gamers ** Part 3: Rice Crispy Treat ** Part 4: The 'Legand' of Sleepy Horror * Charity Jerk * Villains' License: ** Dr. Pepper ** Mama's Boy * Heathcliff 2: Tire Trouble * Heathcliff 3: Fort McStupid * Leo No-Arms Can't Play Basketball * Nicktoons Network Arena: ** Spin Psycho vs. Squid-o-watt ** Canman vs. Baloo Nimal ** Bounce ** Paul's Adventure ** Snail Monster * Heathcliff 4: The Magic Tree * Buster and Me! * Heathcliff 5: A New Land! * Happy Fun Times w/ Cornelius Rockfurt * Happy Fun Times w/ Cornelius Rockfurt: Disney * Happy Fun Times w/ Cornelius Rockfurt: The Simpsons and Family Guy * Unexpected Scenarios: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Leo No-Arms Can't Do Pushups * Who Cancelled Leo No-Arms? * Yuk Bar * The World's Worst Country Singer * Mr. Grumpy's Birthday Party * How to Make Friends: Starring Mr. Mean * Sponge Illustrated Man * Tasproductions Theme Song * TAS Cartoon Planet: We Hate the Sun! * Dieting w/ Mr. Greedy * Mr. Cool's Game Craze * Support a Dave the Barbarian DVD Release * My Crazy Doctor Story * My Crazy Drama Teacher * Robin Williams is Dead * My Animation Cel Collection * Looking Back on my Old Vids/Plans for the Future * Bob and Larry Try Bean Boozled * UNCLE BUCK TV SHOW?! WHY??? * Why Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is the Superior Movie? * My National Flag Collection * I'M SO HAPPY!!!! * What are the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Characters Doing Today? * I'M STILL SO HAPPY!!!!! * HAPPY 100TH BIRTHDAY ROALD DAHL!!! * 321 Subscriber Special Q&A * The Time has Come * Goodbye Willy Wonka * Charlie and the Grand Reunion (FULL AUDIOBOOK) * Me as Mr. Salt in 'Willy Wonka' * My Top 20 Favorite Movies * I'M SO HAPPY...AGAIN! * A Surprising Studio Wonka Reunion?! * My Favorites/Least Favorites Vol. 1 * Behind the Scenes: LarryBoy and the Deadly Seven * Alfonzo's Surgery Update * Where Have I Been? * My Favorites/Least Favorites Vol. 2 * My Total Drama Impressions * My Avenue Q Impressions * My Nickelodeon Impressions * My Favorite Videos on This Channel * My Autograph Collection * Ultimate Q&A * Shoutout to Mr. Beat * Shoutout to the Isle of Rangoon * Shoutout to David Popovich BWR * Shoutout to Ed and Marion Muscare * Shoutout to MainLineEngine112 * Shoutout to IZTDM * Shoutout to RowdyC * Shoutout to Avenue Q (YouTube Channel) * Looking Back on the Loud House Musical * How Avenue Q Saved Me * Not so Awesome Now, Huh? * Channel Awesome is Dead to Me (#changethechannel) * My Personal Presidential Museum * The Lies and Deception of Butch Hartman's Oaxis * RIP John McCain * George H.W. Bush Calls a Fake Tech Support Hotline * Gerald Ford Calls a Tech Support Scammer * My Former-Favorite YouTube Channel * RIP George H.W. Bush * Where I was Born * My First Video Ever Was... * How VT L&R and VTA Came to Be * My Time in High School * My Theater Experiences * My Employment History * That Time I Lived in North Carolina * 10 Facts About Me * Opening Up * Burned Out * $175 in Change! * Why Dave the Barbarian is My Favorite Show of All Time * Top 10 Guilty Pleasure Movies * Overall Channel Stream * Why Texas is NOT a Swing State * Why Georgia is NOT a Swing State * Why Arizona is NOT a Swing State * SpongeBob's Super Bowl Fiasco * "I'm Mean" But Every "Mean" Speeds it Up * Why I am a Part of the #DisneyBoycott (#Disney Boycott) * Why Donald Trump Will Win in 2020 * Top 10 Films I Like That Everyone Else Hates * Surprise Stream! * Jay Inslee 2020 * My Favorite/Least Favorite _______ Live Stream * Top 10 Movies I Hate, But Everyone Else Loves * Dave the Barbarian Episode 3A, But Every Sentence Speeds it up by 0.01X * Why Rowdy C (aka TV Trash) is my Favorite YouTube Channel * Message to Beto O'Rourke * Today * Today Part 2 * Random Stream! * My Old (And Terrible) YouTube Videos * A Fun Day at the Office * Clearing Some Things Up * New Rule for this Channel * Explainer Video * 2nd Year of College Completed! * Top 10 Most Conflicted Films * Top 10 Worst VeggieTales Episodes * Why VeggieTales Means So Much to Me * Going on Break * Where I've Been * Oh no... * Random Twenty Minute Stream * RIP Ross Perot * Chill Stream * Stop the Presses * My Biggest Review Yet... (Trailer) * Good Sports Gang: Elliot the Invincible * Happy Hour (2006) Pilot * All ITV Digital Monkey Adverts (2001 * I Have Returned to Watching VeggieTales * What's Next for this Channel? * King Chester Has a Message for All of You * Decision '84 (Student Film) * The Winner (2007) * The Richie Family Stream * General Stream * U.S. President Tier List * Election 1988 * What's Happening To This Channel? Stannard Misadventures * Stannard Misadventures Info Live Stream * Stannard Misadventures Theme (Full) * Dr. Erasmus Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures) * Roberto Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures) * Elaine and Elaina Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures * Harold Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures) * Daws Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures) * Fergus Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures) * Super Person Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures) * League of Men with Disappointing Hats Character Profile (Stannard Misadventures) * Supporting Cast Character Profiles (Stannard Misadventures) * Stannard Misadventures CASTING CALL! * Last Day for the Stannard Misadventures Casting Call! * Stannard Casting Announcement * Stannard Character Stream * Pastor Hoss's Sermon Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers